hate and love
by blackhole72
Summary: what if when Ai told Canon who she was they hated each other
1. Chapter 1

Please read

Chapter1

"I hate you I hate you more." "There they go again." Mitch said. "Why are they fighting they were fine yesterday" Ayumi said. "I don't know Genta said.

FLASH:

"So you're the bitch who shrunk me." Conan said and you're the asshole who got my sister killed." Ai said "Stank faggot" they said. Then hagasa scolded them for cursing.(present) They've been arguing for weeks. So on there way to school. Genta and Mitch separated them from each other. Witch was easy because they hated each other. Mitch said "why do you hate her who?"Conan replayed "who?" "You know you." Mitch yelled Fine I'll talk" Genta said "I didn't think it'd be that easy" "I'm only say this once she ruined my life . She took something voluble to me. That's all I'm saying." Conan said "Why do you hate him?" Ayumi "Hate who." Ai replied. "He took something he could never give back" Ayumi decided not to ask any more question. So they decided to catch up with the rest of the detective boys. At school Canon and Habibara walked up to each other. One kid said "here we go again." But everybody was surprised to here what they said. Ai and Conan both said "I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if any body got confused when read the story I'm not that good at writing

Chapter2 :Truce

Every one was shocked of what they said.

(Conan POV)

I can't believe she apologized to me. "You shouldn't be apologizing. If I had been faster she would still be here. It's not your fault I'm in this situation. It's…" I was cut off Ai said. "Yes it is my fault. I'm the one who made it. I'm the one who ruined your life." Then I told her "no you didn't. they did. At least what I lost can be given back. What they took from you can't be given back. So how about a truce? How about until you fix every thing I be your body guard and make sure I get rid of them deal.

(normal POV)

The pint size scientist said "yes." they both shook hands. Most boys were jealous the fact Ai shook hands with him. She wouldn't give them the time of day in a clock store. They also wanted to know what Conan did to Ai. Most girls liked Conan so they wanted to know what Ai did to Conan. After a few weeks they became friends. On there next murder case they had Conan even called her his partner. So Conan decided to do something nice.

(Ai POV)

School was boring as usual. At least with Kudo to talk to it wasn't as boring. I might actually forgive him for letting my sister die. I realized it wasn't his fault. At the end of class. Kudo asked to go to the mall with him. I guess I'll put on my green sleeveless shirt and tan skirt. I stopped thinking because the door bell rang. He looked at me with his blue eyes and said "Are you ready to go." he said. "yeah" I said so we left the house. To no continue

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mitch pov)

"Come on I heard Conan ask Haibara on a date." "Are you sure?" Genta said. "A few months a go they hated each other. It doesn't make sense." "I see them" Ayumi yelled. As soon as he saw Conan he was mad. For holding Ai's hand. Then I saw her grab on to Conan and ride on his skateboard. To the bus stop to the mall. We entered the bus. I was thinking They didn't even notice us. All those ninja movies finally paid off.

(Conan pov)

"They really think we didn't see them." Conan said to Ai. She told me how there not that quiet. "I can here them asking what were talking about." 20 minutes later we were at mall. We went to a few sports store. After that I bought Ai some cloths from one of those magazines she's always reading. The only thing that annoyed me was the detective boys following us. Ai seemed to be having a good time. After we got something to eat we went on the bus home.

(Genta pov)

I didn't have any food so I thought going there was a waste of time. Mitch and Aymi were mad Ai was lay on Conan's lap asleep. The only thing I was wondering was how Conan could afford what he bought. We went through the trash and saw there reseat. Conan spent 500,000,000 ( 62464865.075 dollars remember Conan/shinchi's rich) at schools we tried to figure out how Conan could afford what they bought so we decided to ask Ran.

To be continue

I hope you enjoyed please review.


	4. Chapter 4

(third person pov)

When the detective boys asked she ask Conan denied it. Ea few weeks later Conan and Ai started dating. Shinchi kudo is considered dead

(A/N: sorry I just got lazy and wanted to stop writing this story)


End file.
